Shuri
|-|Shuri= |-|Aja-Adanna= |-|Namor-Killing Armor= Summary Shuri is the princess of Wakanda and king T'Challa's younger sister. Having longed to one day become the Black Panther much like her brother, she finally took the mantle on when T'Challa was put into a coma by the Cabal, though the Heart Shaped Herb initially rejected giving her power. When she saved her entire nation from Morlun in her brother's absence, the herb recognized her honor, finally giving her its strength and making her an offical secondary Black Panther alongside the king. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, negates durability with her claws | At least 5-A, possibly 4-B Name: Shuri, Black Panther, Aja-Adanna Origin: Marvel Comics Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Human, princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Enhanced Senses (She can smell lies), Ice Manipulation (Via gauntlets), Fire Manipulation (Via gauntlets), Energy Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation with various weapons, Technology Manipulation with "desert sands" (Releases a technology-disabling EMP), Illusion Creation with holo-pods, Transformation (She can transform into a flock of birds or a single, giant bird), Resurrection, Summoning, Earth Manipulation (Created warriors from earth) and Self-Petrification with Djalia powers, her Namor armor has a glider, Limited Animal Manipulation (Used birds to hold someone down), resistance to Sound Manipulation (Survived and fought in Klaw's death noise), Electricity Manipulation (Via suit), Fire Manipulation (Via suit) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (She gained her power from the same source as T'Challa). Can negate durability up to Solar System level | At least Large Planet level, possibly Solar System level (Traded blows with Namor) Speed: Supersonic (Could dodge arrows as an 11-year old and react to gunfire), likely Massively Hypersonic+ (She should be comparable to her brother) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Namor) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class 5+ (She should be comparable to the main Black Panther. Lifted a small boulder even before obtaining the herb's powers) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, durability negation with her claws | At least Large Planet Class, possibly Solar System Class Durability: At least Small Building level, higher in stone form | At least Large Planet level, possibly Solar System level (Withstood a punch from Namor) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to dozens of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Suit, energy knives, taser grenades, electric baton, electric net, wrist laser, staff, vibranium spear, etc. Intelligence: Gifted. She has extensive training in martial arts on a similar caliber to Black Panther. A master acrobat who is fluent in numerous languages, knows how to pilot aircraft and well-versed in tactics/strategies, both inside and outside of battle. She studied nuclear physics for two years and can fly Wakandan aircrafts. Weaknesses: Resurrecting soldiers drains a lot of stamina Key: Shuri | Namor-Killing Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Heroes Category:Royal Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Illusionists Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Petrification Users